User blog:Pawn of Atlas/Contradictions about Fontaine's and Drinkable Plasmids
After I finished Burial at Sea Episode 1 and 2, I realized that there are lots of contradiction in audio diaries. Main problems of BaS audio diaries are this : (1) Date of prisonalization of Fontaine's + (2) Release date of first drinkable Plasmids. Let's talk about the former one first. (1) Date of Prisonalization of Fontaine Department Store "When Ryan take over Fontaine Futuristics, scene of terrible violence. Splicers burning each other to bits. Lucky ones not killed, sent to department store prison instead. Suchong think he dead man, too... But then, Ryan comes to Suchong and says, "Suchong want to be buried in filthy store? Or Suchong want to make good salary, work for Ryan?" "How much salary?" ask Suchong. This Ryan find very funny." = October the 17th, 1958'' ''- Yi Suchong'' According to audio diary of Yi Suchong above, Fontaine Department Store was already turned into prison when Ryan offered Suchong new job in Ryan Industries. Why? Look at the recording date. It's October the 17th, 1958. Fontaine was dead in September the 12th, 1958. So, Fontaine's became prison at least a month later of Fontaine's demise. However... "Oven a' the future," huh? Yeah, the kid got hold of that damn Radar Range last night. Started tryin' it out on everything: apples, marshmallows, spoons! Had himself a fine time until our Pekingese stepped in the way. And for some reason, I'm the one in Dutch with the wife. Well, I locked the damn thing up." = November the 20th, 1958 ''- Bert Unger'' "Dear Madam, I have received your letter regarding our line of Peeping Tom Plasmids, and wish to respond thusly. Tough...luck. This is Rapture, miss. What my customers do with my product is their business. If you are feeling uncomfortable, you are more than welcome to line the walls of your home in lead. If you wish, I could direct you to a reputable supplier." = November the 6th, 1958 ''- Antonio Rodriguez'' "Memo to the sales team -- While we deny all customer claims regarding purported burns they have received from, quote, "overheating of 1958Bathyspheres," unquote, our marketing team has decided to give away flasks of Old Man Winter as part of a new promotional campaign. There will be no recall of the '58. No recall." = November the 12th, 1958 ''- Kay Flannigan'' "And before I knew it, Ryan had me bounced out of my own restaurant -- and that Koreanhad the run of the place. It was a good business, I tell you. I never shoulda told anyone about that light; about those weird buildings I saw, floatin' in the clouds. And most of all, I never should have told no one about thatgirl who showed up one day... in that old-timey blue dress." = November the 3rd, 1958 ''- Morris Lauderman'' According to those audio diaries above, Fontaine's was operated even after Fontaine's death in September, and was still open for business in November, 1958. Suchong told that Fontaine's was turned into prison between September and October. But, these audio diaries deny it. Of course, during the gameplay(December the 31th, 1958), Rapture citizens talk about Fontaine's like that place was turned into prison few weeks before. Even Booker and Elizabeth talk each other like that. (2) Fontaine and Drinkable Plasmids "Frank Fontaine called me in the other day. Me! Ray Lardner! Says trouble's comin' an' he's passing out "special" Plasmids to all his best guys. *Shivers* I mean, it's an honor but, man... I started getting these shingles all over. Skin's discolored ... like when a guy's about to lose a limb, you know? An' I can't seem to pile on enough clothes. I hate to ask, but -- is this happenin' to everybody?" = September the 9th, 1958 ''- Ray Lardner'' Ray Lardner became one of the Frosty Splicer of Frank Fontaine. And now, most of the people in this wikia believe that Fontaine gave his thugs Old Man Winter Plasmid. Of course, we don't sure that Old Man Winter was drinkable, or injectable. "Suchong observe strangest of coincidences. On other side of window, man in strange hat experimenting on Suchong's own creation. On Plasmid. Man name of Fink. Outrage! Theft of intellectual property! But -- man name of Fink is no fool. Through addition of oxidizing agent, turns Plasmid ingestible through stomach lining. Mr. Ryan very impressed with Suchong's initiative. Theft of intellectual property two-way street." = October the 20th, 1958 ''- Yi Suchong'' According to this diary, Yi Suchong developed drinkable Plasmids inspired by Jeremiah Fink's Vigors between September and October, 1958. Suchong stated clearly that he proudly showed his idea about drinkable Plasmids to Andrew Ryan. I think it was first time that Suchong showed his drinkable Plamids idea to his superior. But... "Suchong, what the hell were you thinking? Drinkable Plasmids? We're burning through ten times the amount of ADAM compared to the injectables. And if you failed to notice, them Sea Slugs ain't exactly growin' on trees. Switch back to the injectables and let the eggheads in marketing worry about selling it to the chumps." = November the 1st, 1958 ''- Frank Fontaine'' We can find this audio diary from Suchong's free clinic. Frank Fontaine said like Yi Suchong already had an idea about drinkable Plasmids during Fontaine Futuristics days. But, apart from everything else... HOW THE HELL FRANK FONTAINE RECORED HIS DIARY FOR SUCHONG IN NOVEMBER, 1958?!?! Almost everyone in Rapture believed that Frank Fontaine was dead in September 12, 1958! Even Suchong believed Fontaine's death. ( Sorry for poor quality of grammar... I'm not good at English ) Category:Blog posts